Smoke and Mirrors
by CryChick12345
Summary: While examine himself in the mirror after a exciting night with Percy Nico wonders what the hell happened. (Sorry! This is a really bad summary!)


**Smoke and Mirrors  
****Percy X Nico **

A small sliver of light streamed into the inky black bedroom, barley peeking through the slightly parted curtains. In the darkness the blankets covering the small bed off to the corner began to shift and ruffle, fluttering down to the floor before quickly being jerked back up. Sitting up groggily, balancing his weight on the end of the bed causing it to ground in protest, Nico glanced around the room. His eyes sifted through out the small room, not focusing on anything in particular and trying to adjust to the darkness before he began to move about the area. Standing up slowly, and ache reverberating up his spine, Nico placed his feet tenderly on the hard wood floor.

One of Nico's hands clutched his chest holding the blanket up just below his chin. As the boy slowly let the soft fabric flutter from his finger tips the cold engulfed him. The icy air struck his bare chest causing a shiver to run through out his form. Shaking his head Nico groaned. He rejected the cold almost automatically. He wished he could stay in bed longer. He wished he could lay back down and curl up beside the other person who was preoccupying his bed- to let their warmth engulf him and banish away the harsh cold. Although he wanted nothing more to stay in his nice, soft, warm bed Nico knew he had a busy day ahead of him and he need to get ready.

The springs of his bed groaned once more as his weight was removed. Stumbling to his feet, absolutely blind in the darkness, Nico started across the room. This small trek was filled with much tripping, falling, and cursing. Finally managing to make it to the bathroom Nico stopped short in the threshold, his finger gripping the wall firmly as though it was his last life line. He prayed he would not be falling anymore. He was already aching enough, he didn't need to add in a couple of bruises to the pain. Standing in the doorway Nico's fingers groped the wall until his hand connected with the light switch.

Giving it a small flick an illuminate light rained down from the single bulb overhead, stinging his eyes. Shaking his head Nico surged forward, hands out stretched until he grasped the sink. He blinked several times trying to adjust to the sudden radiance. Once again Nico shook his head expelling the hazy, tired feeling that had overtook him. His body begged for more rest but Nico could not oblige.

Besides he had bigger problems to worry about than not having enough rest. Taking a deep breath, preparing himself for the disaster that would be staring back at him, Nico gazed up into the bathroom mirror. He figured he would look like a total wreck after everything he had been through last night. Although he did look quiet dreadful it wasn't as bad as he expected. Nico had to admit he looked quiet frumpy. His hair was a matted mess, looking slightly greasy due to how much he had been sweating last night. Several locks of hair drifted into his face, the straying pieces blocking his vision partially. Staring at his eyes they seemed so much darker than normal. Nico was curious as to why he looked this way. Perhaps it was due to the ashen circles that lined his eyes. Nico had seen people with the dark circles around there eyes after not having much rest but he never though going on night without a moment's rest could do that to a person. It made him wonder if the people who always had those dark circles around their eyes had been unable to rest or just had a little fun the night before, like himself.

Still, his bad appearance wasn't the worst part. Of course he could always wash up and brush his hair but how was he possible going to hide the dark purplish marks that appeared in several place on his body- especially in the neck area. How the hell was he suppose to hide a hickey on his neck when he couldn't cover it with his clothes? Pondering the ways he could conceal this blemished he stared at the mark on his neck. That's when he noticed something else. Not only did he have the large purplish mark standing out against his pale skin but there was the slight imprint of a bite mark. Shaking his head Nico wondered what he was going to about it. He should have known he would have marks allover him. After all Percy mouth had been allover his body last night, just like his tongue had also been every where. Suddenly, a fluttering feeling filled his stomach and he began blushing profoundly at his own thoughts. Nico could still feel Percy's warm lips on his neck, on his chest, and other places, too. A heat bubbled underneath Nico's skin and his blush worsened. Trying desperately to push these thoughts out of his head before he lost control Nico directed his attention towards the shower.

Sliding his fingers along the shower curtain he was unsure whether he should clean up or not. Slowly he pulled his boxers off and kicked them to the side. Cranking up the warm water Nico stepped into the shower. He hesitated a moment before stepping in completely. He had always heard that bathing in warm water would help someone rid the pain after their first time but now he was thinking there was something else warm water was good for.

Stepping back away from the shower Nico quickly picked his boxers up from the floor and slid them back up his slim form. His feet glided over the cold bathroom tiles as he whirled around to face the mirror, looking himself up and down. Nico's eyes darted back over to the shower before he shook his head. There was no point in washing up if he was going directly back to bed. Perhaps he could clean up later. Maybe Percy would like to join him, after all it was a big shower. Shaking his head, a faint smile forming on his lips, Nico muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

Retreating from the bathroom Nico headed back out towards his bed. When he entered he noticed Percy was no longer sleeping. He was now sitting up in bed a beautiful and blissful smile curved upon his lips. For a moment he appeared drunk. His eyes stared at Nico as though he didn't recognize him, but within seconds they were traveling up and down Nico's body, staring at his bare chest and stomach. Finally Percy's gaze met Nico's own and he smiled as though he had just won the lottery. Shifting in bed, looking for some way to sit comfortable, Percy spread his arms out and motioned Nico forward. Nico quickly rushed towards the other boy attempting to tackle him to the bed. Percy caught Nico around the waist and pulled him close. Nico cursed the moment he realized his attempt to bring his boyfriend down had failed.

"Damn it. I though I was actually going to get you this time." Nico grumbled as Percy pulled him down into his lap, holding him tightly and immobilizing any form of escape Nico had from his arms. Percy gazed down at him before a wide smile spread across his face, showing off part of his teeth.

"Your beautiful." He murmured to Nico before leaning down and placing a gently kiss on the boy's mouth.

"You tell me that all the time." Nico said with a slight laugh as Percy pulled away.

"Because it's true." Percy replied quickly. Nico laughed once more before the room went silent. Neither of them said a word, allowing the room to fill with a awkward silence. Finally Nico leaned forward laying his head against Percy's shoulder. He placed his hands behind Percy's head, intertwining his fingers in his boyfriend's hair.

"Nico?" Percy said quietly.

"Hmmm?" Nico mumbled pressing his cheek against Percy cool skin. He could feel the tension spreading through out Percy's body.

"Do you regret anything? Anything from last night?" Percy asked shaking his head slightly. There was another agonizing pause, silence engulfing the room once more.

"No. Not one thing." Nico piped. He let out a sigh. "To tell the truth last night was one of the best nights of my life. Every time I'm with you Percy I feel as though I'm high. Being with you just makes me so happy and last night was amazing. I can't see how my life could get any better than this."

Nico felt his cheek heat up as he spoke. Normally he wouldn't allow anyone to hear him say something like this or that he felt that way about someone, but with Percy he could talk about anything.  
"My life never will be any better than this. I love you Nico." Percy whispered in the boy's ear.

"I love you too Percy." The reply came back.

Slowly Percy hung his arms around Nico's waist and pulled him down onto the bed. Adjusting their position so that they were facing each other Percy pulled the blanket up around them. His fingers slowly groped around under the blanket until he found Nico's hand. Intertwining their fingers together Percy gave Nico a small kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes. Together they both fell back into blissful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
